Forum:Daichi Hyuga genetic material
Questions 1. Please indicate the Dōjutsu or genetic DNA you are intending to transplant to your character. : Genetic DNA from Haku, Kimimaro, Hiruko and Kagero Fuma 2. Why are you giving them this transplant? How will they obtain it? : The genetic material of Haku and Kimimaro will be used to resurrect them using the Impure World resurrection, using Hiruko and Kagero's bodies I will create human puppets. The Hiruko puppet will use the Chimera technique so that Daichi may acquire Haku and Kimimaro's Kekkei Genkai (See forum:Daichi Hyuga) The genetic material was gathered: *'Haku- Small portion of flesh extracted from grave by the Great Naruto Bridge' *'Kimimaro- Blood splatter gained from underneath his decaying body in the not yet destroyed bone forest he created' *'Kagero- Body retrieved from Orochimaru's hideout where her body was left in the Land of Rice Fields Arc' *'Hiruko- Body retrieved from the base of the destroyed Mount Shumisen, where his body was left in the third Naruto movie' 3. Briefly summarize their capabilities and abilities using the transplant. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : Haku and Kimimaro will have their original battle capabilities, personality and other aspects, when they are resurrected they will have a talisman of Daichi's creation that restricts movement but allow them to speak. Their kekkei genkai will be preserved. He will use them in similar ways to Haku and Kimimaro considering that's where he got most of his information about the kekkei genkai, but over time he will begin to use the three kekkei genkai he possesses in tandem and in synchronization. '''I plan to have him use the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals that Haku uses but on a larger scale and with mirrors both inside the dome and outside facing different angles, some in fixed positions and others swivelling at different speeds. While these mirrors are in place, Daichi will have activated his Byakugan and will have entered one of the mirrors. He will not appear on all mirrors at once but will instead travel to the mirror that the opponent is facing, before using this technique he will allow the opponent a chance to forfeit the battle and survive unscathed, if they do not he will begin his attack. Seeing their chakra network he can use the Shikosumyaku to fire his finger bones into their body and cause physical pain, he can also tear out larger bones to do more damage. He will do a finishing blow where, Daichi will fly out from the mirror directly behind the opponent and mirror the position they are in, he will encase his bones in chakra and as he lines up their tenketsu will protrude bones out and pierce through the enemy, this will permanently damage their tenketsu making them unable to mould chakra. Because of the severity of this attack he has personally made it a forbidden jutsu, apart from attacks Daichi will use the bones and ice to create armour around his body. By creating bones that protrude and overlap over his body he can create a solid armour, using the Ice release he can create a system similar to Gaara's defense where ice mirrors will form when a hit is about to make contact. Another difference in the technique, is Daichi will learn to control osteoblasts and osteoclasts in other people. The technique will take longer but if he is to restrain a person he will be able to weigh their skeleton down so that they cannot move or protrude bones that could kill the opponent. He will begin to create highly intricate clones, his usual clones are made of water but by making an ice clone and giving it a skeletal system, the clone will be both powerful and more resistant to attacks, though he is only able to create two at most. With create concentration he will be able to do a surprise attack where the clone will be separated into its original natures, the ice release will be separated into wind and water, the wind will knock them back as the skeletal system encases the enemy and traps them on the ground, the remaining water clone will be left to respond to or further imprison the enemy. Hiruko will have all of his kekkei genkai preserved and his Natures, as the body was retrieved from after the battle at Mount Shumisen it was after he had absorbed the other four kekkei genkai users and therefore he has a total of eight kekkei genkai and four elemental natures (Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning). His original four kekkei genkai from the movie, Dark Release, Swift Release, Storm Release and Steel Release he gathered on his own but the four new kekkei genkai he possesses are: Magnet Release (absorbed from Toroi), Hiding in Frost Technique (absorbed from Chukichi), Explosion Release (absorbed from Gari) and Scorch Release (absorbed from Pakura). These four ninja were present at the top of Mount Shumisen when Hiruko assimilated them, therefore he now possesses their kekkei genkai. He can use them with the same skill as the original users, if not better, he can use all the jutsus seen in the third Naruto movie and his physical capabilities haven't improvedd or decreased, there are no hidden weapons in his body. Kagero will have her usual elemental natures (Fire and Earth) she will be able to use her original jutsus from the anime and other jutsus of her nature. She will be able to use Antlion Ninja Arts: Ephemeral without bringing herself to a point of near death, as she is already dead. She will also be able to use her Chakra threads (Fuma) technique, where she links her own and the opponents heart, being a puppet she will have a mechanical heart that can be stopped by the puppet user. Her body will not have many weapons concealed within the body except some blades on her hands. 4. What are its weaknesses? Briefly summarize each below. : Any ninja that can move quicker than Daichi when he is out of the mirrors or even when he is in the mirrors will be able to land a hit. Any fire release jutsu that is strong enough to melt the mirrors could damage Daichi, any taijutsu user or other technique that has enough force to shatter steel could be able to injure Daichi's Skikotsumyaku defense. If anyone were able to seal, stop or interrupt chakra flow in Daichi's body could hurt him. IF anyone were able to sever the chakra cords to Daichi's puppets would be ale to disable them temporarily, similar to Sakura fighting Sasori, if anyone hit the puppets with enough force would shatter them. Anyone able to seal the use of kekkei enkai would be able to disable the puppets and gain an upper hand. 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if the transplant is approved? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : See question three paragraphs 1-7 Jacksicle (talk) 14:14, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Few things. First you are not approved for the Edo Tensei, second the chimera Technique makes the use of the kekkei genkai lesser, much like a normal transplant. They are not fully abosrbed. Also, this over all seems convoluted in he words of one of my friends. "Allons-y!" (talk) 21:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications